Mi niña rubia
by lorethoo 3
Summary: Nuevo año y nuevos estudiantes. Una que cambiara mi vida y sentir. UTAU TE AMO! y Jamas te dejare de amar.


**Mi niña rubia.  **_**cap 1.**_

Comienzan las clases y tengo hambre. Ikuto con Nagihiko están al lado mío observando cómo pasan las nubes sin ninguna figura interesante a la cual criticar, queremos que pasen las horas y entrar a clases., para salir antes de la escuela. Estar en la apertura de este año no era lo que nos apetecía.. O por lo menos no ahora.

Me llamo Kukai Souma, tengo 16 años y adoro el fútbol con mi vida, a mi derecha esta Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un fanático de los gatos y a mi izquierda también esta Nagihiko Fujisaki, el chico que prefiere a su hermana ante todo.

- Tenemos que entrar- propone Nagihiko.

- Un poco más, la vieja Yuka no hará ningún drama- el gatuno de Ikuto se acomoda contra la pared que está al frente del jardín de la escuela y cierra sus ojos- la bienvenida aún no acaba.

- ¡Que flojera!- me estiro y doy unas cuantas palmadas a mi cara- Nagi tiene razón, no quiero que los profesores me tengan en la mira otro año más.

De repente, Ikuto de un salto, empieza a observar su entorno. Lo miré con extrañeza.

- En ese árbol veo un gato, parece que se quedó atrapado- apunta en lo alto del árbol, donde también se encuentra una chica rubia, si se trata de gatunos, sin duda Ikuto es un experto.

- ¡Hermana! – Mas adentro del jardín, una chica de pelo rosa está nerviosa- ¡Baja, te caerás!

Y no se equivocaba, la rama donde estaba el animal y la chica se podría caer en cualquier momento. Me acerco a la chica de pelo rosado y le pregunto cómo se llamaba su hermana.

- Utau Hoshina, no me quiso escuchar y subió al árbol por el gato- ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar, pero ahora eso no importaba. Teníamos que advertirle.

- ¡UTAU HOSHINA, BAJA, TU PESO ROMPERÁ LA RAMA!- no quise ser ofensivo, pero…

- No lo digas de ese modo- susurra Nagihiko.

En cosa de segundos, se escucha el crujido de la rama, donde caen el gato y Utau. Con la mayor agilidad posible, agarro el cuerpo de la chica mientras Ikuto se encarga del gato. Utau y yo caemos, echados en el pasto como si nos hubiera bombardeado. Me levanto con cuidado y observo a mi lado, su cabello rubio largo tomado con dos colas, piel se porcelana y ojos morados intensos, que me observaban de una forma no muy amigable.

- ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!- Utau se para y va hacia el gimnasio donde está la ceremonia de entrada, junto con la chica de pelo rosado que la persigue.

No logro pronunciar palabra alguna, no sé si estoy sorprendido por lo que ocurrió o enojado por no haber recibir algún gesto de agradecimiento. Que niña tan mal agradecida.

- Las idols son todas unas divas- exclama Ikuto, mientras acaricia al gatito.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- no entendía lo que decía mi amigo.

- Era nada más y nada menos que Hoshina Utau, la famosa cantante juvenil del momento- ríe Nagihiko- hasta yo me di cuenta, idiota.

El gimnasio estaba saturado de muchas personas y si incluyéramos a los profesores, sería una manada de hormiguitas. Nuestra clase estaba a una esquina, donde la vieja Yuka nos observaba molesta.

- Pensé que se comportarían un poco más maduros este año, me equivoque- gruñe esta..

- Perdón, tuve que buscar a Ikuto y por casualidad nos encontramos a Nagihiko afuera- sonrío.

- Disculpe profesora Yukamura, fue mi culpa, mi gato se perdió y lo encontré de camino hacia acá- la mirada cautivante de Ikuto era la mejor arma, Yuka no podría zafarse de los encantos del gatuno.

Cuando termino la larga ceremonia, Yuiki Yaya, una de mis mejores amigas, se agarra de mi cuello, una forma de saludar según ella, preguntándome como me la había pasado estas vacaciones y que debíamos salir a comer ramen de cerdo uno de estos días.

- Bueno chicos, espero que este año sea más diferente, para bien- La profesora Yuka escribe tres nombres en la pizarra, dos de mujeres y el otro no lo supe distinguir muy bien.- Y como un año nuevo, también compañeros nuevos.

Entran para mi sorpresa, Utau Hoshina, su hermana y un chico rubio. Los murmullos en el salón se hicieron notar cuando estos entraron.

- Soy Hoshina Utau, vengo de la Escuela Moritami y deseo llevarme bien con ustedes- los gritos de admiración invadieron el salón.

- Soy Hinamori Amu y vengo de la misma escuela, cuiden de mí. No acosen a Utau- la clase miró con desprecio a la pelirrosa, pero uno no tomo la misma actitud. Ikuto estaba atento y el gato estaba durmiendo en su regazo, no encajaba.

- Soy Hotori Tadase, vengo de Inglaterra, un gusto- el chico hizo un movimiento muy tierno al saludar, tenía aspecto de chica y parecía muy educado.

La vieja Yuka sacó de su escritorio una caja gigante de color amarillo, que en su centro, estaba un hoyo.

- A las personas que llame, tendrán que sacar un papel y sentarse con la persona que les tocó, no quiero quejas.

Con tal noticia, más de uno se quejaría. Nada ha cambiado a excepción de los nuevos, pero quede impactado al saber que estaría en la misma clase que la idol, ¿se sentirá cómoda conmigo? Bah, me preocupo por tonterías, debo parecerle el idiota que la atrapo y arruino su plan de rescate.

- ¡Tu, el moreno de ojos verdes!- Utau me mira con frialdad, no puede ser- ¡Tú con tu espacio y yo con el mío! ¿Dudas?

- Eres una diva, deberías relajarte- suspiro

- ¡Estoy calmada!- hace una pausa y prosigue- Es mi carácter, acostúmbrate.

- Pues entonces… Un gusto, Souma Kukai, ¿te puedo llamar Utau?

La rubia se sienta en su puesto asignado y me observa con atención. ¿Le guste?

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Utau se sonroja y cubre sus ojos con sus flecos, sus labios querían pronunciar alguna palabra.

- Quería darte las gracias, por lo de la caída. Aunque según yo, tenía todo listo para agarrar al gato- musita.

- Un poco de ayuda no es malo, el gato por lo menos está en buenas manos- le dirijo la mirada a Ikuto, quien estaba jugando con la manita del felino- entre gatos se llevan bien.

- Que lindo- la chica susurra esas palabras, pero inevitablemente las escucho.

- Está soltero- Utau me miro sorprendida y se sonroja, di en el blanco.

Las clases fueron pacíficas, bueno tal vez no para todos, Hinamori Amu estaba sentada al lado del rubio, Hotori Tadase miraba con admiración su teléfono y la idol estaba rodeada de todas sus fans preguntándole una que otras cosa. Su pelo rubia se movía al ritmo del viento, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, era como una mosca viendo un foco de lo más alegre. Ahora podríamos decir que ir a la escuela sería un poco más interesante.

- ¡Kukai, despierta!- la campana había sonado, quedándome solo con Nagihiko e Ikuto solo en el salón- Te estaba diciendo que descubrí que ese tal Hotori Tadase era compañero de Nadeshiko en Inglaterra.

- ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital?- pregunta Ikuto

- Mañana y la próxima semana vendrá a clases, junto con nosotros- afirma Nagihiko

Ikuto y yo estabamos sorprendidos y felices. Por fin nuestra mejor amiga estaría con nosotros.

La conozco al igual que como conocí a los otros, en el jardín de infantes siempre estábamos juntos, como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Sabíamos que Nadeshiko había perdido un año por culpa de su enfermedad, tenía problemas con sus pulmones y tuvo que estar internada. Pero si ahora le daban de alta, debía ser porque estaba recuperada o por lo menos, eso fue lo que creía.

- Nadeshiko los extraña y mucho- Nagihiko mira su celular y observa algo con sorpresa- parece que la veremos muy pronto.

En la ventana, Nagihiko abre las cortinas y apunta la entrada. Una chica de pelo morado oscuro esta con su bolso vaquero y chaleco rojo, Nadeshiko nos estaba esperando.

- ¡Eres una loca!- grita Nagihiko.

- ¡Pero miren quien ha crecido!- el rostro de la chica voltea hacia nosotros, mostrando una agradable sonrisa de satisfacción, pero sí que se ha puesto hermosa.

- ¡Bajen, que me aburro estando acá!- Nadeshiko junta sus manos para darse calor.

Nos ponemos en marcha rápidamente para que ella no se congele.

-¡Malditos flojos de-! – Rápidamente esquivo su patada con agilidad, Nadeshiko quería un combate- ¡Kukai, te reto!

- Nadeshiko no estás en condiciones- Ikuto toma su cabeza y le da un beso en ella- Me alegro de verte.

- Gracias Ikuto, gato pervertido- y le planta un abrazo. Ahora la siguiente víctima, era yo- Y tú, Kukai ¿no me das un abrazo?

- Claro que si- tómo su cuerpo frágil entre mis brazos, tenía un olor agradable, como a coco o vainilla.

- Siempre pensaba en ti… y en los chicos- su sonrisa imponía mucha felicidad y quería que esa sonrisa nunca desapareciera- ¡Ahora vamos a mi casa y juguemos hasta que no podamos más!

- Pero debes tomar tus pastillas, Nadeshiko- Nagi sin duda era un buen hermano.

- Si, si, si, pero juguemos ¿ok?

Nadie podía negarse al encanto de tal chiquilla.

* * *

Comentario: **Actualizare estos capitulos cuando pueda, esten atento! :) **


End file.
